A digital media receiver (DMR) is a home entertainment device that can connect to a home network to retrieve digital media files (e.g., music, pictures, video) from a personal computer or other networked media server and play them back on a home theater system or television. Users can access the content stores directly through the DMR to rent movies and TV shows and stream audio and video podcasts. A DMR also allows a user to sync or stream photos, music and videos from their personal computer and to maintain a central home media library.
Despite the availability of large high definition television screens and computer monitors, visually impaired users may find it difficult to track a cursor on the screen while navigating with a remote control device. Visual enhancement of on screen information may not be helpful for screens with high density content or where some content is not navigable by the remote control device.